Multiple solutions have been offered to implement a check-out mechanism in a retail facility. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,961 describes a supermarket having self-service check-out stations arranged in two opposite rows to enable shopping carts to exit between the opposite rows. The check-out stations contain bar code scanners for reading pre-printed bar code labels provided on produce bags carried in the shopping carts. Floor markings are provided to indicate movement paths to and from the check-out stations.
However, the productivity of the described self-service check-out system does not exceed the productivity of a regular supermarket. Therefore, the system's throughput is not sufficient to avoid long lines at the check-out area during rush hours.
Thus, there exists a need for a check-out arrangement with a throughput sufficiently high to enable customers to avoid waiting in lines even during rush hours.
Also, it would be desirable to create a check-out arrangement that would provide a high check-out throughput at a floorspace substantially less than the floorspace of a regular supermarket.
Further, it would be desirable to create a check-out arrangement that would make it possible to maintain a high check-out throughput using a reduced number of sales assistants involved in the check-out process.